Chapter Nine: "Newbies in Action"
Jessica Rowe - December 8, 2012 06:57 AM (GMT) ON Exterior Jessica kept an eye on the area around her, she could see movement on and off but it seemed that the enemy had lost them in the move which would be good for the time being, at least until they re-grouped and had a new plan of attack. However, life didn't always go that way so they would have to wait and see just what happened. She heard a small beep from her radio and tuned in to listen, it seemed like the inside group would be having a pretty interesting time, Jessica didn't really say that she wanted to join in at the moment, she was pretty busy with her current position. Scanning the movement she could spot from their last position she watched as Berge took off, it almost looked like she was favoring one side more but she couldn't really tell, only getting short glimpses as the woman ran. It also didn't look like it slowed her down. She kept her gun trained on the movement she could spy behind the other SG member, while making sure to ensure that she also kept an eye on Berge not wanting her to slip or get stuck on the rocks. Soon enough they were beside one another again; without taking both eyes off the group that was headed their way she looked over. The choices that were presented were interesting ones, Jessica could fight either style, and years of military training was looking for additional support for one of the two options but they were weighted pretty much the same. This time she couldn't help but snort. "No offense Ma'am, but I do not plan on letting any brother member take me out, and I plan on dying a long time from now in my own damn bed back on Earth. I do like the idea of taking them out at long range, however if we wait for them to get closer it will give us a little more time to get a few quick traps set up and also offers us the additional surprise factor that they won't know where or when to hit us." She took a few more seconds to debate with herself knowing that the time was ticking down and if she took too long it wouldn't matter what one she picked. She smirked slightly and turned most of her attention onto Berge, "why not do both?" she gave a second pause before she pushed on with her explanation. "You are a scary SOB with that rifle of yours, why not have you stay up on the point and pick off the ones in the back while I set up a few traps that we can use for the ones that get in past you, with all hopes they wouldn't be needed however I am skilled with hand-to-hand and close range is a preferred favorite of mine." She stated knowing that it wasn't a great idea to split up during a combat situation however with these many bad guys and only two of them. They had to make their lives a little harder or the team within the building could be facing trouble faster than anyone wanted them to. She waited to see what Berge thought about her idea, her focus divided back between the group approaching and Berge. If she didn't go for it then she would settle for picking them off as they came in but it just wasn't as thrilling as facing them dead on however sometimes you had to think outside of the rush. OFF TAG Berge Audie Mjolnir - December 8, 2012 11:31 PM (GMT) ON Service Tunnel user posted image "I might have to neutralize a few before it's safe for the rest of you." His words came as he stepped over the bodies he had brought in from the tunnel exit. Instead of turning right to the exit he would normally go he turned left, into the depths below the complex. He lead them for a few minutes before coming to another exit that was a vertical hatch with a ladder. "Don't worry, we can handle it," Harmony commented with a wry grin, although she would prefer to be back home on Earth. But if she was going to make a go at the SG program, she would need to expect this or bail, and she wasn't ready to do that yet. "Remember, I'll scout first. Better to let them think it's only one if I'm spotted. This way you two can get away and harass their forces and not worry about me or them." Without delay he climbed the ladder and unlocked the hatch. With a finger over his lips he signified the need for quiet and slowly lifted the hatch. Hughes popped his left hand out of the hatch. It was better to have that shot than his head if there was someone there. With little delay he popped up and out, seeing that no one was there he disappeared around a corner within the building. Stopping close behind Jason, Harmony took a breath, steeling herself. "I promise not to accidentally shoot you in the back," she murmured with a grin, "but even so, if I were you, I'd keep my head low!" She hoped that at least they would be able to get to some cover before the shooting started. OFF TAGS JASON AARON Jason Freese - December 9, 2012 02:12 AM (GMT) -ON- Service Tunnel Ghost tilted his head to the side watching as Hughes went up. "Don't engage if you don't have too...recon ROE. I would like to turn this into a cake walk." Unlike the guy who had seemingly been kicking it in the tunnels, Alpha had been on the run all day, and munitions were becoming a problem. Hence he would like to hit the power, burn his way through to the armory and just move on without having to engage too much. Not only were they obviously outnumbered but they could get bogged easily. His attention moved to Harmony and he gave her a smile, hidden by his balaclava. "Hell I've never been shot in the back before. Sounds like a new exciting experience." He paused for a moment. "Wish I had my optics gear with me." He climbed up the ladder once Hughes dissappeared from up top. He opened the hatch and looked around, his eyes glancing left and right. He looked down motioning for Meghan to follow. "Let's hit this power and get back into the tunnels." =^=Hughes report.=^= -OFF- Tag Meghan Aaron Anne-Laure Berge - December 10, 2012 02:23 AM (GMT) ON Exterior "...an interesting idea, I'll admit. We may have a few minutes for them to regroup and collect their wounded before they pursue us. You'll have to be creative with the basics we went in with, but I'll keep you covered. When I start shooting, I'd like you to fall back here." Anne-Laure replied, "And I'm scary with a rifle for a reason, French Army Special Forces pathfinder and sniper." She said with a grin. "Alright, get moving, I got your back. Stay on the radio, keep me appraised if you see anything coming our way." Anne-Laure said. OFF Tag Rowe Jessica Rowe - December 10, 2012 03:17 AM (GMT) ON Exterior Jessica smirked slightly, "if I didn't have interesting I wouldn't have anything at all." She stated, knowing that it was a lie however it was what came out of her mouth and sometimes she couldn't stop herself. She nodded knowing that she didn't have what a normal army drop would have, however she had created a lot more from a lot less in the past. "I can make it work, " She offered a wide smile knowing that she had a flashlight and a few pieces of ammo that would pack a bunch but a little C-4 wouldn't hurt at the moment. Jessica scanned out and figured that she would have about ten minutes before Berge would start to fire. "That I can do, I'll keep in touch and be back very shortly. Can I suggest getting a little rest and having a drink." Jessica said tossing her water and a quick smirk before she scanned over the rock wall and making her way quickly down, Berge was good at hiding it but it was clear that she was hurt. Jessica quickly scaled down the rock and scanned the ground as soon as she touched the grass. The area seemed to be ready for some traps and she wasn't sure why they hadn't set them up already. She slipped her bag off and let it drop by the rock side. She pulled out some of the wire she had brought with her and also grabbed up her flashlight unscrewing the top as she walked and shaking the batteries out. Knowing she was on limited time she was kicking leaves and twigs to the side as she walked every so often making sure that she walked slightly off to the cliff side. Putting the now empty flashlight under her left arm she pulled her knife out, now this would be the tricky part. Cutting into the first battery she held it upright and put her knife into the ground as she held the flashlight upright she placed the battery back in and repeated with the other batteries, holding her breath she slowly screwed the top back onto the flashlight then attached a half empty clip onto the side hoping that it would catch enough of the bad guys at once, or that one of them would be carrying some explosive devices that would further the impact. It was a tough choice but knowing that it could take out enough men that it would be worth the bullets she sighed softly and placed it down carefully. Now it was an IED waiting to happen, once it was switched on that would be the spark that it needed. Using her knife as she walked back over she cut the twine and worked on making a snare that was big enough to capture a man, she laid it down in the cleared area, tying more of the wire to the now trip-line she covered it and moved backwards, tossing it up over a near by tree and using the back of the tree to hide it from view she grabbed it and walked backwards, checking her watch she had six minutes left before the shooting would probably start. She picked up her pace and repeated the process four times before she knew that she close to the end of the wire. She had three minutes left, she used her radio as she scanned the area. Short-stop here, need about seven minutes down here, think it would be possible? She asked releasing the radio and grabbing ahold two tree branches that would work as spears and once again pulled her knife out and sharpened them to the best she could on her time line. Once again using what was left of the wire she created two trip lines a few feet apart and ran it back into the tree line stringing up her make shift weapons at chest line to ensure it would strike them, or at least have them doubting they wanted to push on. Knowing that was all she could do on the ground with the resources she had and the time she started to make her way back up the rocks, using her weight to loosen some of the stones that were already a little shaky, she made her way slowly back up the rock-face to hear the gunshots start. "Heading up now". She stated knowing that this would be her last contribution to the traps as she climbed, going slower than she normal work to ensure that the rocks would fall the way she wanted. She climbed over the top and pushed her feet down making sure that the top two rocks would start the fall of the rest when she was ready and rolled over the top. She scanned quickly picking out a heavier rock that she would be able to move on her own but would still do damage and moved over behind it and rolled it to the edge of the cliff face before darting back over to where she left Berge. "As ready as we are going to be, seems pretty silent down there, didn't hear or see anyone." It would have been unnerving if she hadn't been busy working but it could just mean that there wasn't that many people searching the ground but that was clearly not the fact. "How goes the battle up here?" She asked scanning the woman hoping that whatever had her hurt wouldn't become a problem with their plan. OFF TAG Berge Anne-Laure Berge - December 12, 2012 07:34 AM (GMT) ON Exterior "I'll be fine. Low power Ma'Tok blast, it hurts, but I've done worse. One of the civilian medics I took with Alpha Team, she did a good job. Don't worry about me, really. I'll be fine." Anne-Laure said with a reassuring grin, "I've got your back, you stay safe." She laid down the QBZ-95 next to her and pulled out her binoculars, and began surveying the lay of the land, mainly to ensure that if the enemy was en-route, Jessica would have ample warning. With the threat of a sniper out there, possibly more than one, the enemy would have to move slowly and carefully or take grievous losses. And a single man, or woman in this case, and a rifle could inflict those losses, as had been proven in history as famous snipers like Simo Häyhä, the Finnish sniper known as "White Death" by the Soviets during the Winter War of 1939. Anne-Laure may have been a Political Science major, but history was a close second for her... =^= "You're good. They're not going to push up that fast. They can't push up fast on us, and they're still fording the creek." =^= Anne-Laure replied over the radio as she watched them through her binoculars. They were all dressed in Air Force ABU uniforms, and it looked to be at least three full squads, twelve enemies total, and while most seemed to have M4A1 rifles, a few had M1014 shotguns and M249 SAWs. But while they had firepower and numbers, they sure as sin did not have camo on their side, the ABU's pattern simply did not allow for that in this terrain. "...oh. Hello, mon ami." Anne-Laure said to herself quietly, having spotted one of the enemy hanging back, armed with a scoped rifle, an M21 or Mk. 14 by it's appearance, "Sorry, only room for one sharpshooter here." She set the binoculars down, and brought up her QBZ-95 slowly, putting the cheveron sights onto him as she estimated the range and adjusted for it. Anne-Laure hated this Chinese rifle, it made her want her FAMAS or FR-F2 that much more, but it would have to do, as she squeezed gently on the trigger, sending a round downrange and into the target's chest, killing him. The entire line froze and scattered for cover, and Anne-Laure needed to keep their heads down or they'd spot Jessica on her way back. An enemy started to peek his head out from behind a tree, and she leveled the sights on him, and pulled the trigger. She could not tell if she grazed him or hit the tree and the splinters got him, but he reeled back behind cover, crying out. "SUPPRESSING FIRE!" A voice called out, and the SAW gunners set up their weapons as Jessica rejoined them, and the belt fed MGs began spraying fire around the ridgeline in prolonged bursts. "...well, snipers tend to take more firepower back then they deal out. Don't move, they'll figure they either got us or displaced and push up again. Let them get closer so you can engage them, within two hundred meters, that's your P90's effective range. Prioritize the SAW gunners if you can, and don't let their shotgun armed shooters rush us." Anne-Laure advised, just loud enough for Jessica to hear her over the bursts. OFF Tag Rowe Jessica Rowe - December 14, 2012 07:01 AM (GMT) ON Exterior Jessica took her at her word, what else could she do, so far it hadn't held her back and everything seemed fine however she couldn't leave it unsaid, it could be damning at the end of everything. Ditto," was her only reply before she made her way down the cliff and went to work. Jessica wished that she had packed more water for her trip she hadn't done a lot of running around and wasn't feeling the thirst yet but it was important to stay on top of it. She couldn't at the moment use any of her resources not knowing how long this could be and when they would find fresh water again. She licked her lips and held her cover for the moment as Berge gave her a quick sit-rep. Everything seemed to be going as planned so far. Rolling her neck slowly she nodded her understanding and pulled her weapon clear again, running over the few checks she could preform on it while she waited. She had never been great with the waiting game, but sometimes in their line of business it was required. "That I can do," she informed the woman, a shotgun while deadly was a much better weapon up close and personal. From a distance it was a good scare tactic but wasn't always the most precise. Ditching the bag with the least amount of movement she flipped over and found a spy hole through the rocks so she could see the approaching group. They were slow moving but seemed to be on track to some of the traps that she had laid, however they still left a lot of open country to change their minds. Settling in for the moment she let her body relax slight, while her mind stayed busy covering the area. OFF TAG Berge Anne-Laure Berge - December 18, 2012 02:16 AM (GMT) ON Exterior "...they're almost within range..." Anne-Laure said as the enemy resumed their advance, moving slowly towards the ridge, "...I've got the SAW on the far left, your ten. Twelve contacts, but we're holding the cards. Whatever you've got set up out there, hope it helps." She watched the SAW gunner close, holding the large weapon at low-ready, and the Frenchwoman took several deep breaths to help steady her aim, since this Chinese rifle was nowhere near as good as her beloved FR-F2 rifle, and was never intended as a marksman's rifle, scope or no. "Alright. Pick your target, pull on my three. One..." She leveled the chevron crosshair onto the gunner's forehead. "Two..." She drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she let her trigger finger begin to pull against the QBZ's trigger. "Three." The composite polymer stock kicked lightly against her shoulder as the SAW gunner's head snapped back in a spray of pink mist. The enemy squad scattered for cover once again, unaware of the traps around them. "Fire at will." Anne-Laure said as she sighted in her next target. OFF Tag Jessica OOC: I'm going to let you handle what happens with the traps you set, so have fun :P Jessica Rowe - December 20, 2012 08:01 AM (GMT) OOC: sounds good, try and not get too bloody :) ON Exterior Jessica took a few calming breaths before she rolled her neck a final time and settled in as Berge commented that they were coming in and gave a quick run down of the numbers, by this time they were already in few and she felt a smirk take over her face knowing that this was probably wrong to be having this much fun, yet here she was and grinning like a fool. "I'm sure that they will be a great help, as long as they we make sure that they walk into the general area the traps should take care of themselves." She informed the woman as she took another breath and nodded as she told her to pick her targets. She settled on going to the far left to ensure they would take cover in the trap layered part of the woods and as Berge counted down she felt the smile widen, she really enjoyed her job way too much. She took the shot when she hit three and watched as her target hit the floor, a bullet hole small in the front, but exploding out of the back of the man's head. The group scattered and Jessica smirked knowing what would be waiting for them, she readjusted slightly and took another shot at one of the slowest moving men. The impact tossed his body forward when her bullet found its new home in the base of his neck. The others scattered and she rolled her neck again as she pushed up to her knees and moved slightly to a new position using the rocks between herself and the company below them to hide her movement. "If this works the way it should you will have a few swinging targets to take out, I'll leave them to the sniper queen." She said with a wink as she moved over and took up a new position so she would watch and finish off anyone that needed to be finished with either her rifle or the rock slide. She felt rather than saw or heard when her flashlight was turned on, the screams after the fact didn't hurt either, it sounded like at least four different men, probably just hurt but IED's were dangerous things, they caused damage that if it wasn't fixed quick enough you would die anyway. The explosion was thankfully soft enough that it shouldn't draw too much attention to the area at least right away, she also knew from past experience that the person that had been holding it would be past dead and also wouldn't be a pretty picture to behold. She held back a small chuckle when two more men went swinging up into the open area with the trip line, only one of them managed to hold onto their weapon and was too busy swinging to do anything about it. She knew there was one more trap that had yet to be sprung however they would be treading a little better now and knew they would need to be rushed if they were going to be tripped. She left the men that were hanging up down for Berge and brought one of the men that had been hit by the IED into sight, his left side had taken a good chunk of the damage and she didn't have any problem snapping off a shot and putting him down and letting the pain fade. Shifting slightly to the right she watched as one of the spears were sent flying, the man that tripped it ducked in time however the younger man behind him didn't have the same time and Jessica almost winced as it buried itself in his neck, he would have died screaming if he could have had the voice, Jessica took pity on him and took a shot putting a bullet between his eyes. There was still a few trip wires that worked for hanging them, one spear and the rock slide. However for the second the group below seemed to be trying to regroup and Jessica looked to Berge. Seems almost too easy." She was slightly worried, wondering if these were cannon fodder. Either that or the Brotherhood wasn't training their newbies for anything. "Feels almost like shooting fish in a barrier." She stated, which she should have kept her mouth shut as a few seconds later gun fire finally sounded off. OFF TAG Berge Anne-Laure Berge - January 3, 2013 04:36 AM (GMT) ON Exterior The enemy force was now falling back, their numbers effectively halved, and being unable to hit their targets was further frustrating them. Anne-Laure looked to Rowe with an approving smile. "I'd give you a score, but I had to send my notepad down after the others with instructions." Anne-Laure said with a light chuckle, before checking her own ammo situation, and found she only had half a magazine left for her QBZ-95. "Okay, we'll have to scavenge for ammo. Grab whatever you can, but let's make it quick." She said as she stood up from her position, and carefully sweeping ahead of them first to make sure the Brotherhood infiltrators were falling back still. She first stopped to relieve a faux Airman of his M4A1, picking it up and racked the charging handle twice to check the action and make sure it was feeding properly. A straightforward affair, this model, it only had an M900V combination foregrip and tactical light and an Aimpoint M4S red dot sight. Ditching the QBZ, she collected all of the ammo off of the body, as well as his radio, M9 magazines, and grenades, before moving up towards the felled sharpshooter. She picked up his rifle, a USAF-issue M14 modified for marksman useage, fitted with a Harris bipod and an SN-8 scope, and took his ammunition as well, before finally approaching Jessica, pulling out her map as she did so. "Right, the main entrance is roughly to our north. There's a secondary entrance on the way, an escape hatch that's used for the training. If we enter through there, that puts us closer to the main control room than the others, but that's also the thick of it. We can hit there, or just push directly for the front door and force them to shift forces to hold us off. Either way, it won't be easy." Anne-Laure explained, "And ideally, we'll have to avoid further engagement to keep them guessing. Thoughts?" OFF Tag Rowe (Again, it's not required, you're already passed, but if you want to continue, it's welcome) Jessica Rowe - January 3, 2013 07:37 AM (GMT) OOC: My pleasure to finish this up! Thanks for the offer :P ON Exterior Jessica grinned back at her knowing that there could have been more damage if they had pushed on but she would take what she got. "Gives me a target to go for next time," She said with a wide smile wishing that she had managed to get all of them she hated to leave the odd man alive when it could mean her own life or death. "Ammo wouldn't hurt," she stated knowing that she only had a little over a clip left and she didn't want to think how fast that would used in a fire fight. Jessica moved around picking up the ammo that would work in her P90 and also grinned finding a number of grenades and two flash bangs. Those were a nice addition to her bag and she made the final grab at a shotgun knowing that they would be working closer. She swung the shotgun over her shoulder not willing to leave her P90 behind and shoved the grenades into her bag for the time being. She watched Berge pick up the radio and left the spares, she could make a few more IED's but doubted that they would be as willing to pick up random things after the survivors reported back in. She grabbed a med pack that she found and moved towards Berge collecting any extra ammo as she went. "So where are we going from here?" She stated as they met and was sorting out their new supplies. "Humm," she said pausing in thought a few things jumped to the front of her mind but at the same time a lot of her plans were with agents that were deep undercover and use to working alone or a part from others. The Stargate program enjoyed and adjectivally put into play team work and that took a little more thought. "I guess it would deepen mostly on the lay out and how comfortable you are in working apart, with the number of hostiles we have I doubt it would be a wise choice but we could have one enter at the hatch and push them forward while the other worked their way into the entrance." She glanced back there were plenty of outfits laying about which would make sneaking about a little easier. "Perhaps we should be looking at playing dress up for a little time," She stated knowing it would at least give them a few seconds which could mean life or death at the moment. "We also have the choice of sneaking around downstairs and laying some extra presents for them so we didn't have to do all the heavy lifting, but that could also possibly damage the building and anything inside the building. She stated simply, "however we could move together for that. The last I would suggest would be a lot of running around but using any tunnels to move around the group and make them believe that we have more people attacking then we actually have." She said not sure if Berge would want to take any of the choices but those were the major ones that popped into her head. OFF TAG Berge Anne-Laure Berge - January 5, 2013 04:20 AM (GMT) ((Apologies, but we're going to end this. You've all done great, it's just we got too muddled for new personnel to join in. Those of you that have passed, good luck in your new positions. Trainees, we'll be starting Mission Three.)) ON Off-World Training Facility Though the Brotherhood had the base, the actions of the trainees and their instructors had kept their attention long enough for the reinforcements to arrive, the Russian BC-304 RFS Vladimir Komarov. The non Brotherhood personnel were picked up first, beamed up by Asgard beaming tech, while the Komarov's compliment of Spetznaz commandos and Naval Infantry ground troops secured the base. Naturally, succeeding in such a situation warranted recognition, and it was clear that the trainees had more than proven themselves and were promoted on to their current assignments. But, this did have the effect of forestalling further advancement for the others that day, and the whole operation had to be scrubbed while the base was looked over from top to bottom by the IOA and Homeworld Command. But back at the Atrium's Training Grounds, it was going to be business as usual once more. Newbies in Action Newbies in Action